


Lo que nunca Fuimos…

by Pulga_Sensei8



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Stalking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulga_Sensei8/pseuds/Pulga_Sensei8
Summary: El universo de Injustice descubre un universo peculiar, la tecnología de Braniac les había dado la puerta a infinidades de multiversos para conquistar… pero ese universo es demasiado peculiar para dejarlo de lado…•	Serie de One Shots de como el universo de Injustice acosa y observa el Universo del DCU con el único fin de obtener aliados por voluntad o por la fuerza.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Lo que nunca Fuimos…

**Author's Note:**

> Kal-El descubre el universo DCU.

**Superman o Kal El miraba con atención la información de la nave de Braniac, el universo era inmenso, muchos mundos que podían ser salvados, muchos aliados para su régimen… Superman podía mirar a que mundo ir para poder reclutarlo, tenía tantas opciones, variedades de versiones… tantos buenas, malas, neutrales… peculiares.**

**Había aprovechado cada universo que podía conquistar para aumentar su poderío, tantas versiones de sus amigos… tantas versiones de Bruce que disfruto… el poder fue grande cuando podía dominar a la imagen de su ex amigo, engañarlos, domar al hombre que alguna vez considero su mejor amigo, amante y aliado… Los Bruce’s que había engañado tenían tantas similitudes con el suyo, al traidor… que simplemente disfruto haciendo lo mismo que su Bruce le hizo, traicionarlos, aplastarlos, encerrarlos, matarlos… pero incluso en esto, su recuerdo lo hacía sintiendo miserable, era como volver a esos recuerdos dolorosos antes de aquel fatídico día… Pero no sedería, encontraría al Bruce perfecto, al aliado perfecto, Damián merecía a una versión mejorada de su padre y claramente lo iba a conseguir.**

**-¿Qué miras Kal?- La mujer amazona se acercó cautelosa y con una voz cálida a su amante.**

**-Nuestro siguiente objetivo- Menciono sin mirar a su dirección, el universo que había encontrado… era sumamente peculiar, casi único.**

**-Es… extraño- Comento antes que la mujer pudiera hacerlo.**

**-¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿No es otro universo más?- Contesto con indiferencia.**

**-Hay muchas cosas faltantes en este universo… pero a la vez, es demasiado fuerte... Necesitó que Ciborg haga su trabajo de infiltración, llama a todos, alguien tendrá que mezclarse con ellos, creo que tenemos algo interesante después de todo- Contesto con algo de suficiencia al ojear un poco la información de la nave.**

**-De acuerdo, espero que esta vez no rompas tan rápido a tus juguetes- Wonder Woman sin mucho ánimo se retiró para hacer su trabajo.**

**Kal El ignoro su comentario, ahora estaba demasiado entretenido con este nuevo Bruce que poco le importaba la actitud de la amazona, Bruce siempre era más importante que ella.**

**………………………………………**

**-Si tengo que ver una escena romántica tuya y de Lois, juro por dios que me lanzare por la jodida ventana- La voz de Bruce sonaba fastidiada, desesperada, cansada.**

**-Vamos B, no seas cel- Antes de que Clark pudiera continuar, Bruce le lanzo una almohada a su cara.**

**-Me dan diabetes Clark- Las claras señales de cansancio era evidente, Bruce era el mal tercio siempre que Lois era incluida a la formula, dios, era incómodo.**

**-¿Quieres unir a ellos?- Diana se unió a su conversación, sonaba divertida ante la casi suplica de Bruce.**

**-No somos celosos Bruce, somos de mente abierta- Continuo el chiste.**

**-No, aléjense de mi- El caballero de la noche había tenido suficiente, se recostó en los muslos de Diana y le dio la espalda a Clark, una señal de “No quiero hablar contigo”, una señal algo infantil.**

**-Bruce, no seas así- Clark intento razonar con Bruce pero este solo lo ignoro y murmuro un “Estoy durmiendo Clark”.**

**-Jajajajajaja- La voz de Arthur hizo más graciosa la interacción de la Trinidad, el atlante solo era observador de toda la interacción pero nunca se cansaba de las reacciones de Batman cuando lo abrumaban con muestras de afecto muy claras.**

**-Tranquilo Bruce, estoy aquí- La voz amorosa de Diana hizo que Bruce se relajara, la mano de la amazona comenzó a recorrer el cabello castaño semi canoso de manera amorosa, ambos disfrutaban los toques del otro.**

**-Y te quejas de mí, eres malo Bruce- Clark hablo con un falso tono de dolor, lo que hizo a Bruce bufar mientras que Diana solo se rio ante ello, ambos se reconfortaban entre ellos.**

**-No seas celoso Clark- Contesto Diana.**

**-Es que no invitan, ¿abrazo de 3?- Clark siguió el juego de Diana.**

**-No, consíguete a tu amazona- Bruce de repente rodeo a Diana con sus abrazos en un apretón posesivo.**

**-Hey draculin, luego dices que no eres celoso- El atlante bebió su cerveza con tranquilidad, realmente esto era divertido.**

**Todos en la habitación rieron ante la rabieta de Bruce, incluso Flash dejo su celular aun lado por las risas de ver a su padre en esa penosa situación frente a su equipo, aunque siendo sinceros, todos ellos son familia más que un equipo.**

**………………………**

**Informe #1:**

**Los duplicados parecen ser escasos para ser los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, por los videos recopilados de Ciborg, parece que están mucho más unidos que otros universos incluso el nuestro, Batman parece está muy unido con sus compañeros de la Liga, ha llegado al extremo de confianza de dejar que Aquaman beba encima del Batmovil y Flash use la computadora central.**

**Hay una conexión amorosa entre Wonder Woman y Batman, Superman parece seguir teniendo un vínculo fuerte con Lois Lane, al parecer su vínculo es mucho más profundo de lo que alguna vez fue, no podemos dar más detalles sobre su tipo de relación pero pueden ser denominados amantes.**

**No daré veredictos antes de tiempo, seguiré investigando.**

**Informe de Damian Wayne, Nighwing**

**Author's Note:**

> Pienso en continuarlo y espero que tenga más apoyo que el de Injusticia de las sombras.


End file.
